


Just a Little Careless, That's All

by GarrieSun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrieSun/pseuds/GarrieSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your class is going on a trip to the aquarium! But your classmate--and crush--Inuoka, has been acting awfully weird around you. If only you could get him to actually talk to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Careless, That's All

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Birdling/Micchi ♥ This is my present to youuu I hope you have lots of good food and stuff today ♥ ♥ ♥ also who doesn't love aquarium dates, like wow, fish and sharks and whales and shit. Hell yeah.

_“Really? Him, of all people?”_

_“What? He’s a good person!”_

_“I don’t know, ___-chan. Don’t you think he’s...not really serious enough?”_

Two seats on either side. Well, it made sense. But it wasn’t really fun to sit by yourself while your two other friends sat in front of you, even if you had volunteered to be the one to sit alone. Your classmates shuffled slowly onto the bus in an uneven line, most yawning as early morning sunlight seeped through the overcast sky, skipping across and over each face. It stopped on one face. You turn to look through tired eyes and are met with the sight of a very tall male.

 

“‘Morning, ___-san!” The boy grins at you, incongruously cheery for that hot morning.

“Ah, Inuoka-san, good morning. You’re looking...awake,” you manage a somewhat weary smile back at the middle blocker.

“Haha, I sure am! Mind if I sit here?”

“Mm, sure,” you move closer to the window and drag your backpack to the floor. Inuoka gratefully plops down next to you. _He looks really excited_ , you think to yourself. _I wonder why. We’re just going to the aquarium for biology class_. Yet unbeknownst to you, the small smile stays on your face.

 

You can’t help but notice how close together the two of you are sitting, though it’s a given that bus seats weren’t exactly generous.

 

“___-san, aren’t you excited?” _He really is kind of like a dog_. Inuoka is practically bouncing in his seat, looking at you with those bright eyes of his, and it’s hard to not call his happiness infectious--in fact, it’s essentially emanating from him.

 

“Hm, yeah, I guess so,” you offer, amused by your enthusiastic classmate.

 

“‘You guess so’? But Sensei got us in for free!” He leaned forward a bit, his tone teasing as he spoke, but the jerky bus pushed both of you back as it reached an intersection. Inuoka only laughed at that, and went on about all the kinds of fish and aquatic creatures he was looking forward to seeing. Well, not to mention the food he wanted to eat, as well.

 

Your class files drowsily off the bus once it reaches the aquarium, though slightly more awake after talking to each other. The teacher waves from the front of the mass of students, calling out from the entrance. “All right everyone, I’ll be giving you your passes now! Make sure to meet back here an hour before the aquarium closes, okay?”

A chorus of “okay”s rises sleepily from the small crowd.

 

Suddenly, Inuoka grabs your hand. “Hey, come on, let’s go, ___-san!”

“Eh?!” Before your friends can stop either of you, he bolts to the head of the line with you in tow. He easily grabs two tickets from the teacher and continues dashing, your teacher only shaking her head and halfheartedly chiding the two of you to stop running. You try to protest to either of them, but you’re already far from your class, and Inuoka just looks too excited.

“Aha!” He finally stops in front of a bunch of signs. “Where should we go first?”

“H-hey, listen to--”

“River fish sounds good, huh? Let’s go!”

 

And this continues for much of the day. Inuoka excitedly pointing things out, you trying to confront him about your bewilderment at his strange behavior.

 

Finally the two of you stop for lunch.

“I-nu-o-ka-san! Will you finally let me talk?!” You huff. You can’t feel entirely angry at him, but you can’t help feeling a bit peeved at being dragged around.

“O-oh yeah, sure, go ahead!” He takes a huge bite out of his sandwich and chews heartily, continuing to talk with a full mouth. “Wha iv id?”

You sigh, but can’t help smiling a little. “Why have we been rushing around all morning, just the two of us?”

The middle blocker stops chewing for a minute, then continues and swallows before speaking again, thankfully. “Well, I want to see everything you know, there’s a lot of creatures to see h--”

“Not just that.” You cut him off. “What about Shibayama-san and Haiba-san? Aren’t they your friends?”

 

Inuoka blushes as you finish. “I really can’t hide things from you, huh, ___-san.”

“What, you were trying to hide something? You weren’t doing a good job of it,” you tease him.

 

A pause. “Well...the thing is, ___-san…”

“Yes?”

 

“...I like you.”

“So that’s what it w--wait what?” _I couldn’t have heard that right._

“I have to say it again?” His face reddens even more. “Okay then.” The tall boy grabs your hands and looks you in the eyes with his bright chestnut ones.

“I like you, ___-san. I like you a lot. That’s why I didn’t wait for either of our friends. I wanted to spend time with just you, alone.”

 

The only thing you can think to do is stare back, and you feel your cheeks heating up. And it’s definitely not the summer sun.

 

“I...I’m sorry,” he lets go of your hands, and sits back, scratching his head. “Uh, do you want to go back to your friends? I don’t want to force you into anything, I mean, anymore than I have already...”

 

“I…I like you, too, Inuoka-san,” you manage to murmur. His face whips back to face you, and you look away in embarrassment.

“R-REALLY?!” He’s suddenly on his feet.

“Not so loud, you’ll disturb other people!” You shush him, but you’re laughing, and your heart is beating like a drum in an upbeat song.

 

You feel his arms wrap around you.

“I’m so glad.” He whispers. Then he jumps back again. “Wait does this mean…”

“What is it?”

“I can still be around you for today?” He grins widely, and you can’t help laughing again.

“Of course, idiot!”

“And...does this mean I can take you on a date?” You blink at him in surprise--though you really shouldn’t be, since you had both just confessed to each other. You simply smile and do what feels right--giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Another yes for you.”

  
_“...No. I don’t think that of him at all. He’s kind and gentle. Just a little careless sometimes, that’s all.”_


End file.
